The Game Changer
by Akid4ever
Summary: Not all villians aee evil and not all heroes are pure, but when to the two sides meet there will be chaos. Will follow canon with slight twists.
1. The Journey Begins

The Game Changer

I have decided to take the crappy story that I have written and make it something more likeable. I mean, come on, that story was horribly written, but I did like the thought of it. I want to apply the idea to another story and felt that this one will come out better, the plot will be different and there will be more fight scenes and epic conversations.

The Story Begins:

Goku and Gohan were on the nimbus cloud and were flying toward Master Roshi's house. Goku was excited to finally after so many years to see his master. Also the plus was that none of them knew about Gohan, so there will a few surprises. As the island came into view, Goku could not help but let out a chuckle of excitement. Gohan looked up at his dad and couldn't help but ask "Dad, do you think they will like me?" Goku looked at his son with amusement, and said with slight joy in his voice "They are going to like you, I mean come on, there is no way that anyone could not like you," This seemed to make Gohan feel more at ease and Gohan felt more relaxed and that meeting his dad's friends wasn't the worst thing to get nervous over. As they finally started to descend to the island and hop off the Nimbus cloud, they could hear voices from inside of the house, one voice was yelling and the other two seemed to be trying and failing to calm down the one yelling, and in fact make it worse.

Goku let a smile make way to face and look at Gohan who, he was carrying for the hell of it. Goku then said in a whisper "The lady with blue hair is Bulma. The short bald one is Krillin, finally the slightly taller bald one with the beard is Master Roshi." Gohan nodded to show that he understands. They walk up the beach that brings back many memories for Goku and about half way up the beach, Goku shouts out "Hey, guys come on out." The front door is pushed open and outcome three people. The first one is the bald monk, Krillin and one step behind him is the Blue-haired Scientist Bulma. As Bulma comes out she forgets about Master Roshi and the door flies back and slaps the old master in the face.

As Master Roshi moans on the floor "OHH…OHH" while grasping his face and his indestructible glasses hanging at a lopsided angle, Bulma and Krillin finally realize that Goku is holding a kid. Krillin is the first to react, and ask "So, did you get a job as a babysitter Goku?" Goku lets out a chuckle and ruffles Gohan's hair and says "No, this is my son" As Goku is saying that he puts Gohan on the ground and moves to go to the door and help Master Roshi up.

********************************1 HOUR LATER**************************

The gang had talked and caught up for an hour and they were all around having a pretty good time.

Goku was having the time of his life, but that was all about to change, nothing ever stays good for two long. Goku was talking to Krillin about him training the people at the temple, when he felt two power levels that were stronger than his, but that was the least of his worries. They were closing in fast and that would mean that they would be right on top of them in only a few moments. They were bad as one of the energies was evil and the other was oddly normal like Krillin.

That meant that the person that the energy belonged to a rather kind person that wasn't pure, but was over all bad. They power levels flew at high speeds toward them and within a minute 2 figures appeared above their heads. The 2 figures dropped down from their high place in the air and landed on the beach. The first one was about Goku's height and had long knee length hair that pushed behind his head. He had a red rectangular piece of half glasses thing on his right eye.

He had on a sleeveless black spandex suit and strange rubber looking armor. The other had on the same armor on, but his was black and his glass thing was green, not that red color. They both looked at Goku with interest in their eyes and were sizing him up. From the looks of things, they knew who Goku was and that un-nerved him due to knowing your enemy was half the battle. They one with the darker armor looked at Goku and then at the long haired stranger and said "I believe that is the man that we are looking for."

The long haired Stranger looked on with amusement and replied "Luttice, don't you have something to say, after all the pawns go first" The newly name Luttice started to curse under his breath and after a couple of seconds looked at Goku and said "Kakarot, we have come to gather you for a mission that is of the upmost importance." Goku looked at these weird people and thought 'Thank Kami, that I don't drink, I could end up like these guys.' Krillin looked at these people and without any type of thought started to march up to the newcomers on the beach.

Krillin starts to speak "I don't think you people belong here, let me Hel…. AHHHH!" As Krillin was speaking, the man with the long hair, his tail and unwrapped from around his waist and in an instant, he slapped Krillin into the KAME House. Goku was to slow to see the movements and in a flash Krillin was inside the house. Luttice signed and looked at the damage that was caused by that his partner and couldn't help but feel that it was unnecessary damage and pain inflicted by the man with the long hair.

Luttice looked onward as with his current strength, he there would be no matching even the weakest of the 3 other saiyans that he travel with. The man with the long hair turned his head from the downed Krillin and to Goku and said "That isn't the way to treat guests, now is it? Kakarot, I had hoped that you would keep your pets on a tighter leash. One of them could get hurt." Goku by this point was getting very mad at this long haired stranger. Goku took and step forward and slipped into his fighting stance and said in a voice that held a lot of forced calmness; "If you don't leave, I'll be forced make you people leave."

The man with the long hair laughed hard and long, before catching his breath and saying "You of all people should know that you will never match up to the Elite class. You are nothing, but a low class warrior that was sent to conquer, this planet. The others had forgotten about you, but I your brother Raditz felt that you would have been strong enough to tip the scales on this current mission that we were assigned to do. It would have been too much work for the 4 of us, but then I remembered you. Brother, it is time you take your place at the side of you kind; the Saiyan race is waiting for its brother to join it in its conquest on the universe." Goku just look at the man in shock, but then anger quickly replaced it. There could be no way that he was related to such a feind, there had to be more to this story. If the man called Luttice had said that they were related, it would be a stretch seeing that his energy was pretty calm and for the most part pure-ish. Goku looked at the newly named Raditz, and felt the need to address the situation before it got out of hand.

Goku yelled at the man that would come to tell should lies "You are a fool, if you believe that you could make me believe in your lies, then you will pay the cost of trying to lie to me." Goku started to power up and the island started to shake. Luttice looked at Goku and spoke in a calm voice that lacked the anger of Goku and the craze of Raditz "You should stop making a scene and maybe listen to the complete story." Goku started to calm down and after a couple of seconds, his power up slowed down to a halt, but it did not decrease showing that he didn't trust them. Luttice moved forward and started to speak once more "Look, if you don't want to come with us, we understand killing countless planet's worth of people, there are more things to life than that. Kakarot or Goku, you should stay here if you are happy with your life." Goku slowly let his power level drop and that was a big mistake on his part.

In a flash faster than any of the earthlings and Luttice could see, Raditz flashed behind Bulma and grabbed Gohan who was finding behind her legs and started to fly away. Luttice the first one to react, flew as he could and flashed in front of Raditz and with anger asked "You do this to people all over the universe and now to your own brother, you and YOUR saiyan buddies have crossed …" The rest of his sentence was lost as Raditz kneed him in the stomach and started to fly off again. Luttice fell into the ocean below, clutching his stomach and as he sank from the sky, he saw Goku flying out to meet his ex-partner. Goku flew past Raditz and got in front of him and said "Give me back my son."

The only response that he got was a back hand followed up by a super fast and strong kick that sent him flying back toward the island. I was caught by Luttice and both of them looked for the other saiyan only to realize that not only was he stronger than them, but a hell of a lot faster than them. Goku flew back to the island and for a couple of minutes was out of Luttice's sight and when he did come back there was someone with him. This new person was a tall green man if you could call him that, was wearing a purple-ish blue GI that had a purple sash and purple wrist bands. The green being was wearing a turban that was white with a purple head weight and a white-ish gray cape.

Goku looked at Luttice and said "Lettuce, this is Piccolo, he's here to help." Luttice looked slightly pissed off at being called a veggie, but when you are about to try and kill your partner that could be atleast 2x stronger, you need all the help you can get.

**That is the first chapter of the newly re-invented Game Changer. I felt that this is path would be better for the story and that maybe the story would need to have a little bit of change from the average training at a young age or twin fic. I what to point out the Luttice is a play on Lettuce and like all saiyan names is a vegetable. **

**The Power Levels: Fighters only  
Goku 255-weights, 343-no weights  
Raditz-1250  
Luttice-623  
Gohan-7  
Roshi-125  
Krillin-139**

**I hope that more people like this story than that other story that I made. I have remade The Game Changer, due to some rude comments about my typing skills and intelligence. I will try to update this story every two weeks. **


	2. The Results of the Battle

_Last time on The Game Changer:_

_In a flash faster than any of the earthlings and Luttice could see, Raditz flashed behind Bulma and grabbed Gohan who was finding behind her legs and started to fly away. Luttice the first one to react, flew as he could and flashed in front of Raditz and with anger asked "You do this to people all over the universe and now to your own brother, you and YOUR saiyan buddies have crossed …" The rest of his sentence was lost as Raditz kneed him in the stomach and started to fly off again. Luttice fell into the ocean below, clutching his stomach and as he sank from the sky, he saw Goku flying out to meet his ex-partner. Goku flew past Raditz and got in front of him and said "Give me back my son."_

_The only response that he got was a back hand followed up by a super fast and strong kick that sent him flying back toward the island. I was caught by Luttice and both of them looked for the other saiyan only to realize that not only was he stronger than them, but a hell of a lot faster than them. Goku flew back to the island and for a couple of minutes was out of Luttice's sight and when he did come back there was someone with him. This new person was a tall green man if you could call him that, was wearing a purple-ish blue GI that had a purple sash and purple wrist bands. The green being was wearing a turban that was white with a purple head weight and a white-ish gray cape._

_Goku looked at Luttice and said "Lettuce, this is Piccolo, he's here to help." Luttice looked slightly pissed off at being called a veggie, but when you are about to try and kill your partner that could be at least 2x stronger, you need all the help you can get._

The Story is ready to continue:

As the duo of Saiyans and Piccolo flew through the air and toward the place that Goku said the device that could track his son through, there was silence among the trio of heroes. Luttice was looking forward to fighting his partner, who would constantly insult and abuse him due to his power level being higher. As Luttice was thinking this, Goku finally broke the silence and the words were directed at Luttice. "So, why do I feel excited every time I get into a fight, is it me being battle crazy or is it a Saiyan thing?" Goku asked Luttice, who pondered over it for a couple of seconds before replying "It all depends on who you are and how much control you have over your power and lust for battle."

After that being said, Piccolo snorted at that, because that meant that easily these Saiyans could be tricked into fighting. The rest of the flight was spent in silence and the trio was fine with that was they thought over different ways to take on the stronger Saiyan that they were flying toward. Luttice was preparing his energy, but concentrating on condensing it to make it more potent and deadly. As the ocean below them disappeared, it gave way to lust fields and hills of green landscape.

Luttice looked at the view of terrain and a felt flustered because this place wasn't on the list of planets that needed to be conquered by the Saiyans. The greenery continued for a couple of minutes before it was swallowed up by a large clearing.

The clearing was filled with short mountains and a couple of trees, but in the center was a crater that was a scar on the face of the beautiful Earth. The crater was formed by 2 circular objects that fell from the sky and landed in the clearing. The circular objects were spacecrafts that the Saiyans had used to get to the planet.

Standing there looking in their direction was Raditz and he looked less than pleased to see them. The second they landed, Raditz voiced his displeasure at them being in there, "You bunch of rejects should not have come, if will kill you." Goku and Piccolo looked at each other and nodded and began the task of taking off their under clothes. Luttice looked on in interest and when the clothes hit the ground and left craters a look of surprise crossed not only his face, but Raditiz's face too.

Goku powered up to his max and Piccolo followed suit in less than a second. Raditz looked on with fake interest and when the duo from earth finished looked and saw that they were stronger than before, but not enough to make that much of a difference.

Raditz looked on at the duo whose power level had gone up by about a 115 each, but that would matter for in a couple of seconds they would be dead. Luttice looked at Goku and Piccolo and they all nodded and charged at Raditz from all 3 sides.

Raditz floated up and the trio didn't stop or slow and raced toward the man who was taking his time on moving upwards. The first one there was Luttice and he engaged Raditz in fast combat. Raditz smiled as he blocked a punch and launched a kick. Luttice was fast enough to dodge the kick and counter with a spin kick. The kick was good as it made contact with Raditz's stomach and that was when Goku rushed in with a strong punch to the face that sent Raditz flying toward Piccolo.

Piccolo kept cool and with a stretched arm-punch, sent Raditz back to Luttice who was finishing a KI- powered attack. Luttice had been gathering energy since the other 2 had entered the brawl and was finishing with that and prepared to use it on Raditz. All Raditz heard before the beam overtook his body was "**Survivor's Revenge**".

The attack was a finishing move and Luttice had hoped it would do the purpose of the attack. As the dust cleared all throughout the clearing, clapping was heard. Raditz stood there clapping his hands and said "Bravo that managed to remove some leg hair. I hope you had your fun, because you all have just decided to foolishly given up your lives."

The trio that was on this heroic mission felt unimaginable fear, (But try to imagine it anyway) and that was for a good reason. Raditz launched at who he thought was the biggest threat; Luttice. Luttice tried to prepare for the attack and managed to fend off the first 3 punches and kicks, before it became nothing more than a very one side fight. Raditz felt pleasure from every blow that he landed and soon the fun came to an end. Raditz, who was not playing any attention to how hard he was punching, punched right through Luttice's stomach and pulled his arm out. Luttice who everybody was certain was dropped to the ground and stopped moving and breathing. Goku looked on hit hate and rushed Raditz with fury in his heart. Piccolo looked on and remembered that he still had an attack that he could use to kill Raditz.

Piccolo started to charge up his attack, when Goku was sent flying toward him and landed right in front of him. Goku looked at his weird pose that includes standing in the power up position and his index and middle finger of his right hand on the left side of his forehead. Piccolo answered Goku's unasked question "This is a move, which I planned on using on you, but the need for it is now." After that sentence was spoken the space pod that held Gohan, exploded. Gohan had busted out from the inside out.

Gohan yelled "Leave them alone!" Raditz was unprepared for the burst of energy that the small child let out. Another surprise is the sudden flying toward him with enough power to seriously hurt him. He didn't even have time to think of dodging before he was hit with a bone crushing head butt that left him winded and with a couple of broken ribs. Raditz looked at the toddler and felt anger flowing through him. This half pint runt that didn't deserve to lick his feet had hurt him. It was time to make him pay for his actions.

Gohan started to shake in fear and felt that maybe that whole attacking people should only happen when the person was much weaker. In a flash, Raditz was in front of Gohan and back handed him into unconsciousness, and sent him a couple feet away. Goku witnessing these actions said "No don't, I give you anything you want, but don't kill him." Raditz just laughed and prepared his one handed version of "**Double Sunday**" Goku feeling rage and power coursing through him, behind Raditz and grabbed him in a full nelson. Goku then yelled to Piccolo "Use your attack and finish him off. "

Raditz seemed to sense that his time was coming to an end and started to squirm faster and harder to get Goku to let go. Goku held on for dear life and his life would be coming to an end just like his brother's. Goku felt the cold clutch of death from knowing that you're about to die. That didn't stop him from holding on harder to Raditz to make sure that he wasn't going to escape.

Piccolo looked on with a mixture of emotions, seeing that he would finally get to kill Goku, but this was on Goku's terms, not those of his own. Piccolo also felt that Goku was a good person seeing as willing to die to kill a stronger enemy. Piccolo cleared his head and focused the last bit of energy that was needed to complete the attack. Piccolo yelled out "**Special Beam Cannon**" and a sickly yellow and purple spiraling beam shoot out of his extended finger tips and toward the saiyan brothers. Raditz seeing that the beam coming toward them and his scouter saying that the power level was 1460. A 190 above his own and he didn't want to find out how it worked started to make pleas to his brother to move them out of the way.

The beam finally made it the duo and it went into Raditz's stomach and started to drill on Goku's before after a couple of seconds of resistance, it tore through to exit out of Goku's body into the mountains behind them. The 2 brother fell falling away from each other and Raditz landed on his stomach and Goku on his back. As the brothers finally fell and crashed into the ground with a thud, a plane was heard coming to land on the clearing. Out the megaphone attached to the top, Krillin's voice was heard saying "Goku, after some time to gather sensu beans and come back, we have decided to help you guys fight."

As they all piled out of the plane and saw Gohan, Luttice and Goku all on the floor while Piccolo looked barely scratched, they were full of surprise. Piccolo turned toward them and said "Your fool died to kill the saiyan, not that it matters, seeing that you fools will use the dragon balls to bring him back to life."

After Piccolo said that, a haughty laugh was heard and all of the (who are awake) looked over at Raditz and saw that he wasn't fully dead yet. Raditz gave them a cocky smirk and said "These devices on our faces aren't for just for fashion, they help us read power levels and communicate. There are 2 other saiyans that heard about the dragon balls and will come here to use them…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a beam that came from the thought dead Luttice. The group that was listening to Raditz turned to see him on his knees with his hair matted and limp as if it relied on his power to stay up.

Krillin after seeing that the hole is his stomach wasn't going to kill him for a while, seeing as Luttice had burned the whole shut with a ball of KI. Krillin rushed to Goku, whose hole was much bigger and more deadly looking. Goku started to look at Krillin, but you could see the life fading from his eyes. Krillin spoke to Goku in a hushed tone and said "You are going to be fine Goku. Here I brought a sensu bean, eat it." Goku just chuckled lightly and said "I don't think that it going to work this time, I'm sorry take care Krillin and …" Goku sentence trailed off as his life force was completely drained from his body. After he completely died, his body faded along with Raditz's body.

Krillin started to cry a stream of tears and let out hearty sobs as his best friend died in his arms. Bulma and Master Roshi walked over from the downed Gohan and each put a hand on Krillin's shoulders and held him firm as they started to tear up as well. Piccolo looked on with disgust and voiced his opinion with some uncaring words "Look at you babbling idiots, he can be wished back with the dragon balls. That can be done on your own time seeing as according to Mister Pineapple, plus Kami took his body so that he can train in Otherworld there are 2 more Saiyans that are much stronger and are coming to Earth."

As this was brought to their attention, they realized how stupid they were and wiped the tears away and started to walk as a group toward Gohan and Krillin picked him up and then turned toward Luttice. Krillin spoke in a polite and respectful voice and said "Hey, uh listen I know that he was your partner and you fought him and got hurt, so…um…here this sensu was for Goku, but since he's dead and your hurt this will heal you up nicely."

Krillin passed it to Master Roshi who in turn threw it to Luttice who looked a little disbelieving, but never the less popped it into his mouth. A second later and he swallowed the tasteless been and felt it hit his stomach. A squirming feeling was felt through his body and his stomach scab was gone and his energy level was higher than it was ever before. This boost was higher than it normal was, and this put him more than Raditz had been before he died.

Luttice looked at the small child that had managed to hurt Raditz enough for him to be killed and thought that maybe he would be able to help with the defeating of the other saiyans. Piccolo seemingly read his mind and nodded and Piccolo used his psychic powers to make Gohan float from the hands of Bulma, who took him from Krillin into the hands of Piccolo. Piccolo flew up into the air and Luttice said "We are taking him to train him to help with the fighting and possible defeating of the saiyans that have the power levels of 6250 and 18750." With those words Luttice flew up to Piccolo and together they rushed off to unknown lands and left the group in the clearing with one thought "Who was going to tell ChiChi?"

**The end for now.**

I think that was realistic alternative to the real story seeing as with 2 they were to slow, but with a 3rd person that is 2x stronger and knows how Raditz fights, I believe that they could have gotten to drop on Raditz. Also, Piccolo losing his arm served me, no real purpose, so I let him keep it (For Now). The whole 6 months that they wasted with Gohan being in the wild, will not happen seeing that beating the snot out of him and Luttice will help more than him peeing off a cliff. Until the next chapter.

The Power Levels: Fighters only**  
**Goku 255-weights, 371-no weights, 899-Otherworld  
Piccolo 241-weights, 356-no weights**  
**Raditz-1250-alive, - does not matter anymore**  
**Luttice-623-first, 88-hurt, 1500-healed**  
**Gohan-7-normal, 1300-enraged**  
**Roshi-125**  
**Krillin-139

I hope that more people like this story than that other story that I made. I have remade The Game Changer, due to some rude comments about my typing skills and intelligence. I will try to update this story every two weeks.


	3. Training and Arrival

_Last time on the Game Changer_

_Luttice looked at the small child that had managed to hurt Raditz enough for him to be killed and thought that maybe he would be able to help with the defeating of the other Saiyans. Piccolo seemingly his mind and nodded and Piccolo used his psychic powers to make Gohan float from the hands of Bulma, who took him from Krillin into the hands of Piccolo. Piccolo flew up into the air and Luttice said "We are taking him to train him to help with the fighting and possible defeating of the Saiyans that have the power levels of 6250 and 18750." With those words Luttice flew up to Piccolo and together they rushed off to unknown lands and left the group in the clearing with one thought "Who was going to tell Chichi?"_

This Time

It had been three days since the death of Goku, but there was little time to mourn as a threat was coming that was more than they could ever hope to defeat without the help of Goku. Krillin had informed Chichi with the development and she passed out and was staying with the Ox-King until Goku and Gohan returned. Krillin, Tien, Yamacha, Chazotu were on the Look Out training under Mr. Popo who had them training their hardest and then some. They never made it to bed as they always pasted out from the training, but today they were told to rest as they need their bodies to be able to handle extreme training.

Krillin was sitting on the edge and looking down, when he heard an old voice say his name "Krillin, what is the cause of your inner struggle." Krillin looked at the man that looked like Piccolo and said "I just wish that Gohan was up here to train, with people that would care for him, I mean he is just a child." Kami looked at Krillin and made a decision, and he spoke with a tone that left little room for argument, "You will look at what I'm about to show you, and you will not judge and you will not try to go and retrieve him." Krillin nodded and Kami used his Guardian powers to make a crystal ball appear and in it showed 3 people locked in a stalemate in hand to hand. Krillin could only think "Wow, Gohan is amazing, just wait to he gets older."

With Piccolo, Luttice and Gohan.

They were looked in a combat, and there was clear winner, but Gohan was starting to struggle to keep up and in a burst of power hit, Luttice in the stomach, knocking him in to Piccolo's right hook to the face. Luttice was sent to the ground and Gohan used this time to charge an attack and said "MA … SAN … K… O" The beam flew to Luttice and Piccolo who were on the ground duking it out and Piccolo managed to sense the energy and moved out of the way, but Luttice looked puzzled as to why he broke off their skirmish, and turned around to see a beam fly right into his stomach, and he fought it, but as Gohan continued to pump more and more energy into it.

Luttice was slowly gaining more and more ground and manage to hold the beam at arm's distance and said "Full Destruction" A large orange beam that was spinning was launched from Luttice's hands fought against the Gohan's bean for a couple of seconds before, it tore right through it and traveled through it and hit Gohan in chest and knocked him out of the sky and as Luttice ended his blast, Piccolo was right behind him and knocked him out with an elbow to the head.

Back With Kami

Krillin looked at the fading image and thanked Kami for what he showed him and walked back into the palace to sleep as tomorrow, he would train harder than before, and he had to. Krillin wasn't going to let Gohan cruise past him, like Goku did. With that silent promise, Krillin went to sleep. As Krillin slept, Kami was checking Goku's progress and was pleased to see that he was about 1/20 of the way there and was making good time. Kami let out a sign and walked to his chamber and started making plans to have Popo help them if the time came and if piccolo fell in battle, he would have a way to help them with the deaths.

1 Month Later

Goku was panting, 1million miles were a lot further than he had originally thought, but he was 70 percent done, it was all thanks to Kami, he almost fell of the path when he was sleeping on the back of the cleaner's car thing, but lucky Kami told him to wake up just as they hit a bump and Goku had time to jump and managed to hang onto the car thing and Goku feared that if he fell off, how would he escape HFIL and return to take the Snake's Way to King Kai's place.

On Earth

Gohan panted as he watched Luttice train with Piccolo. Luttice was still much stronger than them and Piccolo was closing the gap and so was Gohan. In fact Gohan was closing the gap faster than Piccolo, he was stronger than Luttice was when he first came here and Gohan was proud that he was getting stronger. Feeling his strength was back enough to fight, Gohan entered the fray and managed to catch Luttice who was blocking a series of punches and kicks from Piccolo, off guard and landed a kick that easily cracked on of Luttice ribs and Luttice grabbed Gohan by his leg and hit Piccolo with him and when that failed threw Gohan at Piccolo caught Gohan and put him in the air next to him. They both nodded and charged at Luttice at the same time and launched a Gohan right/ Piccolo left punch that had Luttice reeling at the energy that they were putting into the spar and laughed and started to throw blows to his duo enemies.

Tien ducked under a kick that came from his right and blocked a punch that came from his left and jumped over a head shot from the middle. Tien looked at Kami and Popo who were watching for any flaws that could be fixed and then looked back at Krillin, Yamacha, and Chazotu who moved to continue the fight and Tien signed and began to fight back and landed a kick to Krillin's shoulder and smashed his fist into Yamacha's stomach and threw a blast at Chazotu who dodged to the left and didn't notice that Tien was there and Chazotu turned to receive a punch to the body and a spin kick to the face that sent him flying. Kami looked at the four and said "Switch, Krillin will now fight all of you." The Monk let out a gasp and looked at Kami and nodded and looked at the 3 and gave them a come here motion with his hand and prepared to fight them.

6 Months Since the Death of Goku.

Goku was on King Kai's Planet, and he could say that the last 4 months had been a crazy. He had arrived, only to find out that the gravity was extreme and that he had to chase and catch a fast monkey and then, a super-fast cricket while carrying a heavy mallet, Goku managed to catch both of them and took to King Kai's training. Goku would train with King Kai would had him working on a technique called Kaio-Ken. It made its user engulfed in a red aura and it made the user X times stronger, depending the level that they used and Goku was at level 3 and making his way slowly to level 4. King Kai had him smashing bricks while using the Kaio-Ken technique and it was draining him as he went a through the bricks in a zigzag and was currently on 25 and suddenly the technique stopped and Goku looked around and said "Hey King Kai, what happened, did I break it?"

King Kai looked at him in the eyes and said "That was your body giving in to the technique and I want you to know that since you are dead the affects aren't as bad as if you were alive. I cannot stress that fact that you can't over use this technique and I want you to promise me, that you wouldn't over use it." Goku said "I promise, now can we eat, I'm starving." King Kai let out a chuckle and said "Yes, but this time I want to eat something too."

On Earth.

Krillin looked at Yamacha and saw that he was in fear and he had a right to be afraid. They were in a simulator that made them feel like they were alive and they were fighting dead Saiyans that easily 10 times stronger than that one that attacked earth and they were losing, again and again. Tien had died again and Chazotu fell in a couple of more seconds and Krillin put his hand in the air and focused on making a disk of energy. The disk formed and Krillin worked on making it sharper and sharper and finally Krillin felt it was ready. A Saiyans was running toward him and Krillin reeled his left arm back and threw it forward and the disk left Krillin's hand and Krillin cried out "Destructo Disk" and the Saiyans looked at it and as it drew near tried to catch it and had most of his upper body cut off and died instantly. Krillin looked over to where Yamacha was and saw that he was dead and before he could do anything, he was grabbed by his leg and pull underneath the ground and his vision turned black.

With Luttice, Piccolo, Gohan

Gohan looked at his trainers and smiled as over the half year that they had been training they had all had greater growth than they had overall in all their years of training. Luttice was over 6000 and Piccolo was nearing 5000 and Gohan was around 3500's and all of them were still growing. Today was a resting place and Gohan looked at Luttice who no longer wore his armor as it was only a stomach piece after all the training that they had done and Piccolo would just replace the body suit with his clothing ray thing that Gohan didn't understand and Piccolo and Gohan both wore a purple suit, with a white neck cover and Gohan had a red sash and band, while Piccolo's was blue.

The trio had grown closer over the past months and Luttice seemed to naturally stay up almost all night for 4 days a week, because as he put it "I have way too much energy to burn, one day you will understand." The spars that they had were almost always 2 on 1 and Luttice noticed that his power boost were getting smaller and had taken to wearing a weighted body suit and it was helping him train a bit more, but as they relaxed they all knew that these last couple of months could be their last and as they sat under the stars next to the fire they drifted off to sleep.

11 months after the Death of Goku

2 small circular ships were about 19 hours away from Earth and the Saiyans were slowly starting to awaken from their forced nap to save time and energy. In the larger one of the ships a big buff Saiyans started to speak to his partner over his scouter and said "Prince Vegeta, we are approaching the targeted planet. We will arrive with 20 hours." The other Saiyans spoke in an arrogant tone and said "Good, those 2 traitors will pay for turning their back on the Saiyans race." The two let a chuckle as they race toward planet Earth.

In Otherworld.

Goku looked at King Kai with a little anger and a lot of disbelieve and said "Would care to repeat what you just said because it sounds like you said that the Saiyans were coming a month early." King Kai nodded and Goku started to freak out and King Kai said "Listen, you should start heading back to check in station, so that you may be already there when they will you back." Goku nodded and race off down snake way and toward the check in station with a single minded determinism.

On Earth

Krillin looked at Kami as he said that Saiyans would be arriving soon and the 4 started to panic, when Kami said "Listen, go to where you feel Luttice, Piccolo and Gohan and have the Saiyans meet you there as with them, you stand a better chance in the fight over this world." The group nodded and said their good byes and took off into the sky as they flew toward the trio that trained in the mountains.

With the Trio

Luttice looked at his scouter and saw that the Saiyans would be there in 30 minutes and as the 4 that trained with Kami arrived, Luttice looked at them and checked their power levels and saw that they were all around Raditz's level and shook his head as he knew now that they were much stronger than they let it show, he hoped. As Gohan talked to his dad's friends, the sky grew pitch black in an instant and Luttice looked at the 5 that had knowing looks and Piccolo said "They're wishing Goku back." Luttice nodded and looked up as the sky cleared and the sky returned to the normal light blue and white fluffy clouds filled the sky.

Suddenly the scouter went off and Luttice looked at everyone and said "They are here." Everyone stood up straight and started to stretch as they waited and the scouter went off again as it showed that a large amount of small power level disappeared and the group grew restless as they waited. After about 5 minutes they heard a voice say "Ah, look Nappa, they have a welcoming party for us, and I'm show it's to die for." They looked up and saw a buff bald guy wearing a black and tan armor that had gold trimmings and a short normal looking one who had a blue body suit underneath his white and tan armor that had black trimmings and hair that was like a flame. The duo floated down from the sky and Luttice looked in the eye and said "The Prince and the Buffoon." Nappa grew mad at that and said "Well, look at the rejected Prince." Luttice didn't even bat an eyelash and looked at Vegeta and said "Leave now or I'll make you leave."

Vegeta looked at him and said "I guess you need to make me."

**A/N: The plot thickens as Vegeta looks at his cousin and with his bodyguard, prepare to take on the people who stand to defend Earth. The story is changed as Goku arrived on King Kai's planet 3 months early and is more powerful than canon, but is still weaker than Vegeta. He also left earlier as it made no point to waste time sitting and waiting to be brought back to life. Gohan and Piccolo are stronger because they got more training done. All around, there is some pretty much stronger and better Z Fighters that have a better shot at taking on the Saiyans and I believe that in the entire Saiyan race there had to be one that hated what he was doing. Luttice will have a semi-important role in the story and Gohan will be super important in the story.**

** Power Levels**

**Chazotu- 1****st****-126, 2****nd****- 378, 3****rd****-900, 4****th****-1,900**

**Tien-1****st****-281, 2****nd****-452, 3rd-1050, 4****th****-2,560**

**Krillin-1****st****-139, 2****nd****-399, 3****rd****-960, 4****th****-2,250**

**Yamacha-1****st****-148, 2****nd****-379, 3****rd****-925, 4****th****-2,020**

**Goku-1****st****-899, 2****nd****-1050, 3****rd****-5000, 4****th****-11,000**

**Gohan- 1****st****-15, 2****nd****-200, 3****rd****-3,750, 4****th****- 6,000**

**Piccolo- 1****st****-356, 2****nd****-600, 3****rd****-1,900, 4****th****-7,000**

**Luttice- 1****st****-1,500, 2****nd****-2,000, 3****rd****-6,000, 4****th****-13,000**


	4. Saiyan Saga

**A/N: I don't like to beat around the bush, Nappa is more serious here and knows that his will be the fight of his life and is weaker than some of the fighters from Earth and will move to finish them as fast as possible.**

_Last time on The Game Changer_

" _Suddenly the scouter went off and Luttice looked at everyone and said "They are here." Everyone stood up straight and started to stretch as they waited and the scouter went off again as it showed that a large amount of small power level disappeared and the group grew restless as they waited. After about 5 minutes they heard a voice say "Ah, look Nappa, they have a welcoming party for us, and I'm show it's to die for." They looked up and saw a buff bald guy wearing a black and tan armor that had gold trimmings and a short normal looking one who had a blue body suit underneath his white and tan armor that had black trimmings and hair that was like a flame. _

_The duo floated down from the sky and Luttice looked in the eye and said "The Prince and the Buffoon." Nappa grew mad at that and said "Well, look at the rejected Prince." Luttice didn't even bat an eyelash and looked at Vegeta and said "Leave now or I'll make you leave." Vegeta looked at him and said "I guess you need to make me." "_

This Time:

Luttice looked at the Saiyan invaders and glared and Nappa said to Vegeta "Look Vegeta, your little cousin finally grew a pair and I hope that he learned to back up his talk because, I used to crush him like he was nothing not even a year ago." Vegeta looked Luttice who after hearing Nappa's trash talk, started to power up and soared right above Nappa's and both of their scouters went off to show the difference in the power. Nappa looked at Vegeta and Luttice looked him in the eye and said with fake arrogance "After all these years with Vegeta, you should know that the Royal Saiyan Blood is the strongest in the universe."

Vegeta smirked and said "He's right, as one of the Princes of the Saiyan race, even if you are an elite, you still pale in comparison to the power of a Saiyan Prince." Nappa said "But, still how is it possible for him to go form barely 600 to 7000 in only a year." Luttice said "My secret is Juice, Sit Ups, and lots of sleep." Nappa looked ready to explode and Nappa looked at the rest of the group and said "The rest is all around Raditz's group, but the kid and the Green man are stronger by a couple of hundred. I think that we should plant the sibaman, (I don't know how to spell it.) Vegeta nodded and Nappa took out a bottle that was filled with green liquid and said "We have exactly 7 left, that is just perfect."

Nappa poked six holes into the ground and willed it with the liquid before covering them and the ground where the holes were, started to rumble and seven little green creatures that had brain like texture in their heads with bodies the size of Chazotu and as they ripped out of the ground, Luttice charged a Masenko and destroyed all of them with the one blast and turned to Nappa and said "I'm not in the mood to play your games, get ready to fight or leave." Nappa growled and Vegeta clapped and said "I think I like this new Luttice, I will say that if you survive this battle, I will welcome you with open arms. I mean I am going to need a replacement for Nappa because there is little point in saying that you will win Nappa."

Nappa turned toward the group and got into a fighting position and Piccolo started to power up and his went up to the same level as Luttice's and fazed from sight and reappeared behind Nappa who dodged due to his scouter telling him that Piccolo was behind him and Piccolo's foot flew over his head and he turned with all of his speed and punched Piccolo in the face causing him to fly back into one of the mountain and Nappa quickly punched Tien in the stomach and as Tien recovered and put his forearm to block Nappa's next punch, Nappa pumped his Ki into his fist overpowered his punch and with a sickening slap, Tien's forearm was broken clean off.

Nappa moved to finish him when, Chazotu attached himself to his back and Nappa flew up trying to get rid of the same warrior and Chazotu began to glow and Nappa's Scouter showed that his power was increasing to almost pure energy which would cause the same warrior to explode. Nappa smashed into mountains and hills trying to get Chazotu off his back and Tien looked at Chazotu and said "It doesn't have to be this way, he can find another way to win this battle, and you wouldn't be able to come back." Chazotu either didn't hear him or didn't care, because the next second he exploded and took only Nappa's armor with him instead of killing Nappa like he had hoped. As Tien started to let out sobs and Tien turned to Luttice who was looking at Vegeta.

Tien said something that no one expected "Luttice, this is your fault. You had the power to end this and you let him die, my one regret is that you probably wouldn't die with us today." Luttice raised his eyebrow and noticed that Tien had been building up energy into his remaining hand and focused on Nappa and said "I will be killing myself, but it will be my pleasure to take you to hell with me … Tri Beam Ha!" Tien started to pour all his energy, KI, and life force into his attack that unfortunately missed as Nappa flew to the left letting the beam fly off into space and Nappa turned his attention to the ground and Yamacha who gulped and got into his stance.

Nappa flew at him with full speed and punched right through is stomach and killed him with a blast to the chest. Gohan looked on with horror and as his friends were killed one by one, rage started to pump through him. Piccolo reappeared next to Gohan and engaged Nappa and they traded blow. They were going kick for kick and punch for punch, Piccolo was starting to pull ahead and Nappa go desperate and fired a Full Powered blast at Gohan, who was so scared that the blast that was a lot stronger than him was headed his way. Piccolo fazed out of view for Nappa and extended his arm and pushed him out of the way, but the force for the blast was so strong that it pulled his arm clear off and Piccolo cried out in pain.

Krillin looked at the horrible scene and finally finished charging up his Destructo Disk and threw it at Nappa who just took a step forward and regretted his laziness as it cut of his tail and flew toward who had a blast ready to destroy it, when it split into two and circle around him one managed to snip his tail and Vegeta's power level shot up from his relaxed 10,000 to his full 18,750, but then dropped to around 15,000 as his body realized that it could save the tail and pumped it full of energy to keep it alive. All in all, Vegeta was extremely pissed off and all of his anger was directed toward Krillin. Piccolo let out a yelp as he managed to regrow his arm and his power level fell to around 6,000 falling around Nappa's power level.

Luttice looked at Krillin in shock as he had done what many would think impossible and cut off Vegeta's tail and Luttice hear Vegeta say "That's it, everyone dies starting with the bald one." Krillin started to whimper and Luttice prepared himself for the fight of his life and raised his power level to full and took off his weighted shirt and pants and showed that he was wearing his green body suit and his power level rose to just under Vegeta's at 13,000. Vegeta raced toward Krillin, but was sent flying as Luttice landed a flying kick to his side and made him crash into a mountain and Vegeta got up only madder and raced toward Luttice and punched him in the face as Luttice tried to put up his guard, but Vegeta went right through it.

Luttice tried to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta grabbed it and slammed him into the ground and Luttice managed to catch himself and twisted to land a kick to Vegeta's face and made him let go of his leg and Luttice did a back hand spring , on to his feet and rushed toward Vegeta and got in a head butt before Vegeta landed a kick to the face and sent them both crashing to the ground and all around them enemies or not, they just watched in awe as the strongest people on the planet went blow to blow and sent shock waves throughout the battle grounds and they watched as craters appeared as the fighting went on, Piccolo seeing the opportunity, charged up his special beam cannon and hit Nappa in the lower back, taking him out of the fight once and for all.

Vegeta was gaining ground and Luttice knew it as Vegeta grabbed onto his tail and started to spin him around and suddenly Luttice felt a sharp pain on his lower back and knew that his tail had been pulled off, but as this was third tail and he had trained it, there was no loss in power and he launched a Ki blast at Vegeta's feet and made a large dust cloud, but before he could take advantage, Vegeta threw something up into the air and Luttice saw that it was a Moon Ball and looked as Vegeta transformed and knew that almost all hope was lost and Luttice started to try to dodge the many blows that Vegeta had started to rain in his direction.

Krillin would have tried to hit Vegeta with his Destructo Disk, but Piccolo and Gohan had said that it was too risky and that they would have to hope Luttice pulled out a miracle. Luttice was starting to tire as he was taking blow at were about 9 times stronger than he was and the loss of his tail was starting to get to him as it would help in a fight like this because he would just transform as well and fight on even grounds. Luttice dodged a kick and fell into a trap as Vegeta caught him between his hands and started to tighten his grip and bones in Luttice's body started to break and Luttice cried out in pain and whatever power he had left quickly fled from his body as he was damaged and beaten beyond anything that he had ever been before.

All of a sudden a blast hit Vegeta in the eye and in a burst of red, Luttice was taken from falling in the air to on the ground in front of Gohan and the trio that were still alive from the seven, eyes widen as they took in the sight of Goku. Goku put Luttice down and looked at the group and said "I know that now isn't a good time, but it's good to see that you guys are still alive, I have a hope that I wasn't too late, because his power level was near nothing." Luttice was knocked out and they saw all types of bumps and in some place little bones poking out of his body as almost all of his bone were either broken or fractured.

Goku reached into his sack that he had tied to his sash and pulled out 4 sensu beans and immediately forced on down Luttice's throat as gently as he could. He then in turn gave on to all the other, but only Krillin and Piccolo had been in combat, so Gohan said no and Goku put it back into the bag and said "OK, that is the last of the beans, that Korin has and there wouldn't be any or about a little over a months, so try not to let it get destroyed, now I must go, my planet needs me." Goku flew off to Vegeta who said "Judging by their faces and your features, I'd say that you are a Saiyan." Goku nodded and said "You will pay as you killed by friends and hundreds of innocent lives in that city you blew up. I going to make you pay."

That was all that was needed to start the fight and as Goku quickly realized, he was greatly out matched and was forced to say "Kaio-Ken x 6" Everyone felt Goku shot up to around half of what Vegeta was and he rushed fasted than Vegeta could manage and burned his tail off with a quick Kamehameha Wave that had pushed his power level to around Vegeta's and turned his tail into a stump. Vegeta with the last of his power launched a blast from his mouth that hit Goku and hurt him more than the Kaio-Ken had and added to the high level of the Kaio-Ken that he used, Goku was ready to give up.

Vegeta power level was higher than all of the last forces of Earth, but he was beaten and was growing tired and made a move that many would make. He pulled a remote out of his armor and summoned his ship and then Nappa's. Gohan rushed forward and tried to stop him, but a quick blast and Gohan was in critical as it was stronger than anything that Piccolo could manage and dropped to the ground. Krillin rushed to grabbed him and remembered that there was one sensu bean left and feed it to Gohan who was still unconscious and as the pods landed, Vegeta walked over to Nappa and flung him into his pod and set the machine for stasis and launched him to a medical center and hopped into his own pod and sent himself to the same medical center.

The last of the forces of Earth stood as they watched to two Saiyans that tried to invade them for a reason that they hadn't mentioned and looked around as the downed bodies around them started to disappear as the dead was transferred to Otherworld. Piccolo grabbed Luttice and slung him over his shoulder and grabbed Gohan by the back of his GI. Piccolo and Krillin walked over to Goku and tried to pick him up, but as they did, they heard a helicopter and they turned to see that the cheerleaders as Luttice had called them had arrived and with their help they loaded in the unconscious warriors and flew off to a hospital to get Goku looked at.

**This is the end of the Saiyan saga, I know that it was short, but it is the shortest saga and I hope that you like this fight seen more than the last one. **

**Power Levels throughout the chapter.**

**Tien-2,560**

**Krillin-2,250**

**Yamacha-2,020**

**Goku-11,000, Kaio-Ken x6- 55,000, 2,000 hurt, **

**Gohan- 6,000, 10,000 mad, 1,000 hurt. 11,000 healed**

**Piccolo-7,000, 5250 loss arm, 7,000 healed**

**Luttice-13,000, 100 hurt, 30,000 healed**

**Nappa- 5,250, 1,000 hurt**

**Vegeta-18,750, -14,900 hurt tail, - 12,000 after Moon Ball, 120,000 Great Ape, 8,000 hurt **


	5. Recover

A recap of the Last Chapter of The Game Changer:

"_Vegeta power level was higher than all of the last forces of Earth, but he was beaten and was growing tired and made a move that many would make. He pulled a remote out of his armor and summoned his ship and then Nappa's. Gohan rushed forward and tried to stop him, but a quick blast and Gohan was in critical as it was stronger than anything that Piccolo could manage and dropped to the ground. Krillin rushed to grabbed him and remembered that there was one sensu bean left and feed it to Gohan who was still unconscious and as the pods landed, Vegeta walked over to Nappa and flung him into his pod and set the machine for stasis and launched him to a medical center and hopped into his own pod and sent himself to the same medical center._

_The last of the forces of Earth stood as they watched to two Saiyans that tried to invade them for a reason that they hadn't mentioned and looked around as the downed bodies around them started to disappear as the dead was transferred to Otherworld. Piccolo grabbed Luttice and slung him over his shoulder and grabbed Gohan by the back of his GI. Piccolo and Krillin walked over to Goku and tried to pick him up, but as they did, they heard a helicopter and they turned to see that the cheerleaders as Luttice had called them had arrived and with their help they loaded in the unconscious warriors and flew off to a hospital to get Goku looked at."_

This Time:

Luttice looked at the people that were collected around Goku's bed and watched as they talked among themselves and felt that something was missing and Luttice remembered that the Blue-haired female by the name of Bulma had his scouter and Luttice walked over to her. Luttice looked down at his scouter as the female tried to tinker with it. Luttice picked it up, ignoring her sounds of annoyance and clicked it to communicator and heard the most hated voice in the universe.

"Well, this Dragon Ball things sound very useful. Luttice and his pathetic group of lackeys can try to get to Namek, but there is no way that they will be able to stop me from wishing for immortality." Said the creaky voice of Frieza. Luttice gulped and cleared his voice to gain the attention of the group and said "We need to get to Namek and stop Frieza from getting his wish with their Dragon Balls." The group looked around and Krillin said "we don't really have any fighters that are help us, Goku is hurt and Gohan wouldn't be able to help us that much because Chi-Chi will not allow him to go."

Luttice looked at him and said "Don't worry about that, leave that to me. Piccolo, Gohan, You and Me should be strong enough to last for Goku to get healthy and make the trip to Namek. Besides, if you use on of our ships combined with your ships, we will get there in a couple of weeks." Krillin nodded and Luttice hopped out of the window and flew up to the roof and landed on the left of Chi-Chi.

She turned toward him and said "I want to thank you, Gohan told me that because of you, he didn't really have to fight much and for that I am thankful for you." Luttice frowned at her words and said "You are forcing the child to bury a part of himself that will save his life someday. I was like that and one day to the next, every one of my race was gone, well almost every one. I learned that I should be proud of my race and the things that it held dear. We fight not for killing or anything, but more for the glory and excitement of battle. I'm not saying that he doesn't need to study, but a smart fighter will be harder to kill in a fight than a simple bookworm" Chi-Chi looked at him and said "He is just a boy, he doesn't need to fight these battles, and he needs to grow up normal."

Luttice burst out laughing and Chi-Chi grew angry and said "What so funny?" Luttice looked her in the eye and said "If he doesn't fight than his body will tear its self apart because his need for battle will kill him." Chi-Chi gasped and Luttice thought 'Check and Mate' and pushed forward with his plan and said "This trip will help get rid of that side for years and maybe a decade, but that only if he can come with us to Namek. The trip will be long so, he will be able to do some studying."

Chi-Chi was in dream land and said "He will be able to study without any distractions, I will allow him to go, but after this it's nothing, but hitting the books." Luttice nodded and jumped off the roof and floated down to Goku's window and flew through it and landed.

Krillin looked at him and Luttice gave him a cocky smile and said "I made up some bull about needing to fight or it'll kill him and she gave in." Krillin looked at him and said "I will never doubt you again." Luttice smirked and moved to open the door and as he opened it, as he did so, Gohan fell into the room and landed on the floor. Luttice said "Tsk, Tsk, I thought that you would know not to eavesdrop on people who can sense energy." Gohan looked down and Luttice ruffled his hair and said "I'm joking, now let's go pay a visit to Bulma's dad and then Piccolo." A voice was heard saying "No, need I already know and am in on this plan to save the universe." Luttice gave him a thumbs up and powered up all the way and Piccolo had to admit that Luttice had great control over his power, because the usual extra wind and light that happened when he powered up was gone and Luttice finished and blazed through the window toward Bulma's house.

Luttice arrived at Bulma's house and knocked on the door as softly as possible as to not destroy the house and the person who answered the door had to be Bulma's dad. He is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughter, but is grey/blue instead of green. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He looks at the tower Luttice, who stands almost a foot and a half over him and says "How may I help you?"

Luttice trying to find a place to start in the plan that he has and says "Do you have some place that we could talk in private?" The inventor nods and motions for Luttice to follow him and after a couple of turns they enter a door that lead to what seems like a mixture of a zoo and a garden and Dr. Briefs says "Sorry, I hope this is ok, but I love that peace and quiet that this area of the house provides for me." Luttice nods at the serene image the place gave off and shakes his head and gets back to his train of thought and gets a serious look on his face and says "Dr. Briefs, how would you like to help save the universe as we know it?"

Two Weeks Later:

Luttice had to hand it to Dr. Briefs, he modifies and improves Piccolo's Namekian spaceship in order to help Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and him gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa and to stop Frieza from getting his wish of immortality, and he even threw in a Gravity Chamber that would go up to 100x times Earth's gravity. He also was working on makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled after Kami's ship and the space pod that caused Goku's arrival on Earth and when Goku was healed, he would follow after them in his own ship. Luttice looked out of the window as they blasted off, it was time to do what was needed to stop the tyrant that ruled the most of the known universe. Turning toward the Gravity Chamber controls, Luttice put in on 10 and watched as the trio that was traveling with him was nearly sent to ground as they struggled under the increase of gravity and their weighted clothes and Luttice smiled as this was going to be a fun month.

With Vegeta and Nappa:

Vegeta and Nappa, finally arrived at the at healing station, and even with the life support, they were still running out of time and as their wounds only worsen, well in Nappa's case. Vegeta was unconscious and Nappa was in a pain induced coma. Both were in a condition that nothing that a visit to the Healing Tank couldn't fix. After healing in the tanks, they were left to rest after the massive beat down that both were dealt on their last trip out.

Vegeta was the first to recover and remembered the technique that the people on Earth had used and focused on not using all of his power. Forcing more and more power down, he managed to get it to around the average solider on the space craft and noticed that it was everyone was some of the stronger warriors and that it would be what his scouter was say is 11,000.

Nappa finally awoke and his power shot up, higher than Vegeta could have expected and Nappa looked at Vegeta and said "Where are we? Did we really lose to those weakening?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said "I don't think of those as weakening anymore, they were strong enough to get the drop on you and I believe that they can do it again with ease. Luttice is a Saiyan Prince, but even his power will pale in comparison to my new power."

Nappa tapped his scouter, right as Vegeta released his power and saw the power level and said "That is at least double what Luttice could be." Vegeta pulled on new armor as did Nappa and Vegeta turned to Nappa and said "I think it's time that we took a trip to Namek." Nappa nodded and they went to their prepared spaceships and enter the coordinates and put the force sleep mode and as they got ready for a 3 week nap.

**I like where I am going with this story, not sure about you guys, but I am feeling that this story is going to be a big hit and maybe one day it will have 100's of everything, but for now I am more than happy with the people who view my story. I know that some people read it more than once, and that makes me stride to make these fast short chapters rather than those long stretchy chapters that would take at least 2 weeks to write. I hope that ever one likes my story so far. Don't be afraid to check out any of my other stories.**

**Power Levels:  
**Tien-dead

Krillin- 3,000

Yamacha- dead

Chazotu-dead-

Goku- 2,000 hurt, 5000 healing

Gohan- 11,000 healed

Piccolo-8,000 healed, plus training for 2 weeks

Luttice-13,000, 100 hurt, 30,000 healed

Nappa-1,000 hurt, 19,000 healed

Vegeta-8,000 hurt, 28,000 healed


	6. Arriving to Namek

**A/N: I have decide that I will do a recap for this chapter as it will be a pretty long one. I hope that the wait was worth it. Do not judge me for the events that are about to happen. If you are rereading, this than you know that I fixed the power level list and the power levels of the people. Zarbon is stronger than canon, this is needed for the story."**

Last Time on the Game Changer:

"_Vegeta was the first to recover and remembered the technique that the people on Earth had used and focused on not using all of his power. Forcing more and more power down, he managed to get it to around the average solider on the space craft and noticed that it was everyone was some of the stronger warriors and that it would be what his scouter was say is 11,000._

_Nappa finally awoke and his power shot up, higher than Vegeta could have expected and Nappa looked at Vegeta and said "Where are we? Did we really lose to those weakening?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said "I don't think of those as weakening anymore, they were strong enough to get the drop on you and I believe that they can do it again with ease. Luttice is a Saiyan Prince, but even his power will pale in comparison to my new power."_

_Nappa tapped his scouter, right as Vegeta released his power and saw the power level and said "That is at least double what Luttice could be." Vegeta pulled on new armor as did Nappa and Vegeta turned to Nappa and said "I think it's time that we took a trip to Namek." Nappa nodded and they went to their prepared spaceships and enter the coordinates and put the force sleep mode and as they got ready for a 3 week nap."_

This Time on the Game Changer:

Luttice raised his power level to his max and watched as his scouter reported that he was around 60,000. The last month had really been hard as he had more 3 on 1 fights than he could ever remember. The group that he was traveling with had mad some fast improvements, and they had kept Luttice on his toes and for some reason had beaten him at times. Piccolo had nearly quadrupled his power level and Gohan was almost three times stronger than he was on Earth. Krillin had shot up from his 4,000 to around 15,000. They started to train in five times Earth's gravity and had progressed to 80 times Earth's gravity. They were within a couple of hours of Namek and were getting all the rest that they could.

Gohan had his purple Gi with red sash and wristbands, while Piccolo wore the same, but with blue sash and wristbands. Both of the Gi's were sturdy, but not weighted as they didn't know what awaited them on Namek. Krillin wore his signature Orange and Blue turtle hermit Gi. His wasn't weighted either and Luttice wore a Gray and Green Gi, that was like Krillin's, but the Blue was Gray and the Orange was Green. Piccolo had used his abilities to give them the uniforms that they wanted.

The computer went off "Five Minutes to landing on Namek." Luttice and the group quickly took their seats as they entered the atmosphere and crashed on the ground that sent their body flying forward, but the seatbelts saved them from flying through the window. Luttice unbuckled himself and helped Krillin out of his seat as the landing had thrown his coordination out of his body. Piccolo and Gohan's bodies were used to the crash landing, due to their genetics and in Piccolo's case, experience.

Krillin caught his breath and they went outside and looked around and noticed that the planet was a little on the boring side. Luttice used his scouter to gain any information that it had on Namek and his scouter reported to him "Namek has three suns, so it is never night time. Despite this, depictions of the planet show there to be a dark side. It is possible that the planet is tidally locked to the star group, resulting in the lack of a day/night cycle, with the Nameks living on daylight side of the planet. A Namekian year is much shorter than an earth year, at 130 days long." Piccolo groaned and said "I know understand why I left this place, everything looks the same and it looks like the whole planet is one big field."

Luttice looked around and said "What is odd is that this is similar to the plains that we trained in at your suggestion." Piccolo shrugged and answered with "Maybe, that's why I was drawn to the places that I hang out with." Gohan and Krillin cleared their throats and Krillin collapsed the Ship and pocketed the capsule. They then heard "Hey, you don't move, Frieza had claimed this area and if you don't leave now …" His sentence was cut off as Piccolo blasted both of them and said "What, it's what we were all thinking of doing." Krillin nodded and Luttice signed and said "We need to set up camp in a cave or some place that we can hide in." They nodded and just then, twin Frieza ships crashed about 2000 feet away. Luttice looked at his scouter as it went off and then another space craft raced toward the area that the first two crashed and Gohan said "Looks like we are going to have a bit of company."

With Vegeta and Nappa:

Nappa looked at Vegeta and said "Why are we here, shouldn't we be moving away from Frieza seeing as we went rogue." Vegeta chuckled and said "That wouldn't be a problem because we are going to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for Immortality." Nappa nodded and his scouter went off and said "Hey, it looks like Cui is here, you think he followed us?" Vegeta nodded and raised his power level to his old one and Nappa looked at him questioningly as Vegeta answered his unasked question "I am going to dispose of that pathetic insect, there will be no room for his interference will not be allowed." Nappa showed that he understood as Cui's pod land and he race toward Vegeta and Nappa.

Cui arrived and said "Well, what do we have here? A couple of monkeys that need to be put down." Vegeta let out a chuckle and said "Cui, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Saiyans get stronger with every injury and they get stronger even more when they almost die." Cui raised his eyebrow and said "I don't know what your point is but, I hope that you're ready to go to HFIL." Vegeta laughed and said "When I was on Earth, Nappa and I were beaten to a pulp and barely escaped and now we're stronger than ever." Cui clicked his scouter and said "It seems only Nappa got stronger and even then, he's still too weak to …" Cui trailed off as Vegeta spiked his power level up to his max, causing his scouter to blow up from it being an older model and not being able to go as high on the power scale.

Cui looked at Vegeta will horror and stammered "V V V Vegeta, ma may maybe we ca can work together." Vegeta laughed and said "Sorry Cui, but you don't fit in as this is a Saiyans Only Party." Vegeta rushed at Cui and hit him in the face, launching him up into the air and said with a massive amount of built up energy "Galik Gun … Fire." A sickly purple beam flew out of Vegeta's hands and hit Cui and reduced him to ash within seconds. Nappa looked at the place where Cui used to be and whistled. Nappa than turned to Vegeta and asked "How did you learn that technique from the Earthlings, when I was there and they didn't teach you?"

Vegeta shrugged and said "I guess a Saiyan Prince is superior to all." Nappa just shook his head and followed Vegeta.

Back with Luttice, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan:

Krillin was slightly scared at the thought that Vegeta was here on Namek, but then he remembered that he was surrounded by people who were all stronger than his power level of 28,000, according to Luttice's scouter. They were making their way to a cave that they had seen after a little bit of traveling, when they felt a large amount of power levels, flying toward them. They already had suppressed their power and hid in the cave.

Luttice filled them in on the need to know on the group that just past them "The short purple and white alien that was using the hover chair is Frieza. I would say out of his way for a while as he is around 4 times stronger than me at this point. The big fat pink on is Dodoria, we is a tank with a power level of 25,000 and will be able to beat even Gohan because he can take hits and not feel any pain. The weird green pretty boy is Zarbon. He is stronger than Dodoria by 5000, then he transforms and go up to 50,000. You, two will leave this to me or Piccolo to take care of these two." Krillin and Gohan nodded

Krillin turned to Gohan and said "Who would have thought that Namek, would be so dangerous?" Gohan shrugged and Piccolo looked at Luttice and said "What about the rest of those guys?" Luttice smirked and said "If any of you get killed by a person who has a power level of only 2000, the basic Frieza solider, than we will wish you back with the Dragon Balls." Piccolo nodded with understanding and said "Now let's move out as we have to now not only gather all of the Dragon Balls, but most likely save the whole planet. Knowing us and out luck, we will run right into Frieza and be forced to take him on."

Krillin looked at Piccolo and said "Come on, don't do this. We need to stay positive and try not to focus on the negative." Suddenly a large amount of Namekian power levels went and disappeared and Luttice anger flashed and said "It's time we move out." With that, they group burst out of the cave with their powers at max. They raced off toward the location that had housed the disappearing power levels.

At the Location, before the Earth Group Arrives:

Frieza watched with boredom as his men killed green thing after green thing. They were almost begging to be killed and his men were doing it with ease. Three more green things that were only half as strong as his normal solider appeared and began to give a classic hero speech "You will pay for your crimes and after we destroy you, we will drive all of you off our planet." Frieza tuned out the rest of the speech and only paid attention again as the green thing's power levels tripled in power putting them almost double his normal solider. The three green things destroyed all of his men. Frieza grew slightly more annoyed with the situation as the green things beat all of his normal soldiers. Frieza looked at Zarbon who was holding two Dragon Balls and said "Dispose of them." Zarbon, being the lazy pretty boy he was turned toward Dodoria and said "Dispose of them."

Dodoria put down his two Dragon Balls and turned to face the green things warriors and just as Dodoria crushed all three of them turned toward the Elder who blasted all of the scouters and said "Now, you can no later find our villages." Frieza grit his teeth and said "Dodoria, kill them all." Dodoria moved in at the Elder and snapped his neck, as the last to kids and really last of the green things in the village ran away. Frieza did love a moving target as much of the next guy and had Dodoria kill one of them with a blast. The littler one of the two green things stopped and stared in shock at his brother was killed.

The boy green thing didn't even notice as Dodoria moved in with the kill. Just as he was about kill the last green thing and retrieve the Dragon Ball, a purple and black, slightly blurred thing moved in and kicked Dodoria in the face launching him into a house of one of the green thing. The blur turned out to be a small boy in a purple suit with black hair. In a flash, another bigger green thing appeared and said "You will pay for what you have done to the Namekian people, just not now." Soon Frieza noticed a small bald pale thing hiding behind the newly called Namekian. Finally, a face that Frieza knew landed and Frieza said "Well, look at the good grace had brought me. One of my favorite monkeys, the Prince Luttice." Luttice grit his teeth and as Zarbon charged forward to get a sneak attack, Luttice kicked him in the face making it swell and a few teeth get knocked out.

Luttice and his group grab the Namekian child and blast off as they take to sky. Frieza turned to Zarbon as Dodoria was knocked into a loon state and said "I don't know what the Fuck just happened, but you better go after them and fix this mess or it'll be on your head." Zarbon nodded and flew at full speed after the group and as they slowed, Luttice turned toward them and said "I got some unfinished business with this guy." Krillin said "I guess we could wait for you and watch."

Zarbon caught up and glared at Luttice said "My face was the envy of the universe, now you are going to pay." Zarbon charged forward at Luttice, who simply let him fly at him and at the last second, punched him in the Solar Plexus and watched as Zarbon floated backwards to get out of reach from Luttice. Zarbon began his transformation and said "You'll pay with your life." Luttice continued to give him a blank look and Zarbon filled with rage completed his transformation. Getting fatter and his face turned into one with a snout and dead ugly. Zarbon rushed once more at Luttice who dodged and back handed Zarbon higher into the air.

As Zarbon gained control of himself in the air, Luttice began to charge up his blast. Zarbon looked at Luttice and watched in frozen fear as he was covered in a light pale blue aura and had his hands together. Luttice finally spoke to Zarbon for the first time and said "I hope that all that taunting and beating me was worth your life." Zarbon began to shake, he couldn't sense energy, but could felt the large amount of energy that Luttice was putting into his attack. Not giving Zarbon a chance to take, Luttice curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough _Ki_ is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, dark teal colored _Ki_ beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets with the power that Luttice put into it.

It flew at Zarbon who could only watch as it flew at him and before he knew it, it was hitting him. Within a couple of seconds, Zarbon was no more and Luttice let go of the blast and turned toward his group and said "I think that, all of this was long overdue. We should head back to camp and regroup and form a new plan of action." Luttice pulled the Namekian Child onto his back from Krillin's arms and said "Sorry about that, I normally aren't like that, but he was a special case for me." The group powered up enough to fly fast, but stay undetected and Luttice asked the Namekian child "What is your name?" The Namekian child responded with "Dende" and Luttice quickly introduced him to the group and said "I hope that we can find a way to wish back your people." The rest of the flight was sent in silent, and when they reached their base, most of them crashed from the stressful day.

Power Levels-Namek

Vegeta- 28,000

Nappa- 11,000

Frieza- 325,000

Zarbon- 29,000- first form, 50,000- second form

Dodoria- 21,000

Namekian Warriors- 3,890 each

Luttice- 62,500 after training at 75 times Earth's gravity, 80,000- forced past his max for the Galick Gun used on Zarbon

Piccolo- 25,000 after training at 75 times Earth's gravity.

Gohan- 27, 000 after training at 75 times Earth's gravity.

Krillin- 15,000 after training at 75 times Earth's gravity.

**A/N: Frieza doesn't seem all that interested in the people or planet Namekians/Namek. He refers to Namekian as Green Things in his head only. Luttice has killed Zarbon and the group from Earth and Dende witness the true power that they could be up against. They now fear Frieza more than ever as Luttice said he was four times stronger than himself. Vegeta enters with his battle with Dodoria next chapter. Until next time, don't forget to review or favorite, follow or just read for fun. The next chapter will feature Goku and the beginning of the journey to Namek.**

**The Original Galick Gun:**Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou; also translated as "Garlic Cannon") is an energy wave that is one of Vegeta's signature attacks similar to the Kamehameha. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, the attack is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic").

Overview

To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it.


End file.
